Seeking Freedom
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny meets Danielle, but she's not his clone. After a while of talking he realizes she's his twin, kidnapped from a baby by Vlad. But when a ghost attacks and she is kidnapped after a half an hour bonding, can Danny rescue her? not AU DS pre PP post DS
1. Danielle

**Okay, this has to be one of the longest prologues I've done or will do. It starts out a lot and if it is extreme in the emotion department then that's good because that's what I was aiming for! Don't own DP! However I do own any characters created from my imagination who will be mentioned later. Now, think of this as a Christmas present that doesn't quite fit the Christmas spirit.**

Danny sighed sadly. It was once more his birthday but some how his parents always seemed really depressed on that day. He wasn't sure why but he did know that the sour mood was contagious. So now he was out on patrol hoping to blow off unwanted emotions.

A smirk played at his face as his ghost sense went off. Swiftly Danny dived down and tried to find where the ghost was. Strangely he found nothing. Eventually he flew to the park where his ghost sense was more frequent.

Suddenly he spotted a girl sitting on a swing, just looking at the stars. Danny paused, she looked almost like himself in ghost form or at least an older version of Danni with the same clothes and all. For a moment Danny cocked an eyebrow "Danni?" he asked.

The girl turned to him with an annoyed expression "Please, it's Danielle, Danni is to boyish for a girl" she said in annoyance. Danny crossed his arms "So what are you doing here?" he asked, playing along. Danielle smiled and looked at the stars "It's the best place to think in this run down town" she said.

Danny nodded "Not to mention the best place to see the stars" they both said at the same time. Surprised they exchanged startled looked "That was too weird" they both said. Suddenly they laughed "Are you my clone or something?" they both asked.

Again they started laughing "Now that's just funny" they both said. Danielle fell out of her swing in laughter. For several minutes they innocently laughed. Then Danielle got up and shook Danny's hand "Hi, I'm Danielle" she said.

Danny raised an eyebrow "You mean Danielle Phantom?" he asked. Danielle snorted "I don't have a last name, I was kidnapped as a baby and don't know who my parents are" she muttered bitterly. Danny cringed "Oh, sorry, by the way, names Danny Phantom" he said.

Danielle raised an eyebrow "So your last name used to be Phantom?" she asked. Danny laughed and shook his head "Nah, I just didn't want my parents knowing it was me protecting the town so I changed my last name" he said. Then he sighed sadly "What's up?" Danielle asked.

Danny looked away "For a moment I thought you were someone I care about, she may be a clone but she's practically my sister" he said. Danielle smiled sympathetically "Well I'm sure you'll find her" she said

Then Danny turned warily towards Danielle "But seriously, what brings you to Amity?" Danny asked.

Danielle frowned "I was kidnapped, my captor turned me into this and still would not release me, and everyday it hurt so much because he would always tells me one little piece of information, tonight was the first night I was able to break free" she whispered.

Danny winced "So what did you find out?" he asked. Danielle sighed "I don't know very much because some nights it would be the same information, I just know that I'm a twin and have an older sister and two parents, but when it comes to mom, oh he told so much about mom" she said longingly.

She turned her head to the stars "According to him mom is a kind and caring person who misses me everyday, and that she's as beautiful as a morning sunrise with a voice as sweet as a lily's bloom" she said. Danny smiled, he could already picture some beautiful woman in his head.

Suddenly he looked at Danielle "So what are you going to do know?" he asked. Danielle sighed "Vlad said my family is Amity so I'm gonna look for my parents" she said. Danny nodded absently before freezing. He turned a startled look towards her "Wait, did you say Vlad?" he asked in shock.

Danielle closed her eyes and motioned for Danny to lay next to her "Vlad Masters is the one who kidnapped me, he said I was supposed to remind him of mom but that failed so instead when he stole some blue prints he created a ghost portal and had me go inside and of course I did, hoping to escape him and I pushed a stupid button and it turned on, unfortunately I think that's what he was planning" she said.

Danny gaped at her "That's basically how I got my ghost powers" he said in awe. Danielle shot up "Wait, ghost powers? As in your not dead?" she asked. Danny held up a finger "Half dead" he corrected. Danielle suddenly gave him a hug "Awesome! That means that other than Vlad I'm not alone!" She said.

Danny phased out of her grasp "What do you mean?" he asked warily. He jumped as two rings appeared around a very happy Danielle's waist. They traveled in opposite directions leaving a plain white tank top and light blue faded jeans with white tennis shoes.

She had her raven colored hair done up in a white ribbon and finally she had baby blue eyes that strangely mirrored Danny's own eyes. Danny gasped and took a step back, accidentally tripping and falling backwards, causing the rings to appear around his waist.

Against his will that traveled in opposite directions leaving a baffled Danny Fenton "But you look just like me" both teens exclaimed. Suddenly they let out identical gasps "Do you think we could be twins?" they both asked.

Danny smiled "Well for some reason my parents are always depressed on my birthday, which is today and Vlad does have a thing for my mom" he said as he slowly got up. Danielle gasped in delight "My birthday is today too!" she exclaimed.

Quickly she gave Danny another hug "This is so cool, now I can finally have a name to go under" she whispered. Danny warily returned the hug "But I'm not sure what we'll tell my…I mean, our parents what's going on" he said.

Danielle rolled her eyes "Well that's easy just tell them that Vlad kidnapped me as baby and while you were doing ghost patrol you found me because I'm half ghost too!" she shouted.

Danny's hand went to her mouth in anger "No body knows my secret other than my sister and two best friends, not even my parents know" he whispered. Danielle's eyes widened "They don't know?" she asked.

Sadly she lowered her head "So basically it's going to be the whole slowly introduce thing isn't it" she said sadly and detached. Danny smiled and grabbed her hand "Don't worry, you'll see them" he said. Suddenly a blue mist came out of both of their mouths.

Determined they both exchanged looks "Going ghost/It's phantom time" they both shouted. Instantly the rings traveled along their waists "Cool saying" they both commented. Then with out another word they flew off to where some screaming was heard.

They arrived by an abandoned burning building. Both teens exchanged startled looks "Where's the ghost?" they both asked. Suddenly they were both shot down by small ecto blasts. Danny looked over in panic and saw his parents "Who's that?" Danielle asked.

Danny winced "Remember how I told you my parents didn't know?" he asked. Danielle nodded "Well did I forget to mention they are the worlds leading ghost hunters and hate Danny 'Phantom' with all their being?" he asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes as they avoided another blast "Nice first impression" she muttered. Suddenly she was hit by a stray blast and flew out of sight. Danny caught a small glimpse of her unconscious in a bush as she changed back to normal.

Suddenly as he avoided another blast he saw a woman smile evilly and go over her "Danielle!" Danny shouted. He quickly turned to fly towards her when he was blasted out of the sky by Maddie. Swiftly she put ghost cuffs on and grabbed Danny "No! Danielle!" he shouted, tears now pouring out of his eyes.

He looked at Maddie "Please, I just found her and I can't lose her again!" he shouted over the roar of the flames from the near by building. Maddie looked surprised "What does she matter?" she asked. Tears increased in Danny's eyes "She's my sister, my twin sister" he said desperately.

Maddie's heart clenched at the memory of her long lost daughter. Quickly she uncuffed Danny who flew over to where Danielle was. Unfortunately she wasn't there "Danielle!" he shouted. Desperately he looked around trying to find her.

Maddie walked over to him with Jack following close behind, any other people having long since evacuated the area "What's wrong? It's not like she can be killed or anything" Jack said bluntly.

Danny whirled on him "Because she can be killed, I just barely I found out I had a twin ten minutes ago and already I lose her again!" he shouted. Maddie rolled her eyes "And how do you propose she could be killed?" she asked mockingly.

Danny trembled and two rings appeared around his waist "Because she's like me! We are only half ghost with lives and emotions! You just never get it!" he shouted as the rings traveled down his body leaving a distressed Danny Fenton in their place.

Tears poured down his eyes as he looked at the horrified faces of his parents "She is the twin sister you never told me about and because of you she's gone again!" he shouted angrily.

Maddie swiftly grabbed Danny and gave him a tight hug where he cried into her shoulder "I'm so sorry, if I would've known that was you and Danielle…" she said. Then she pulled away from Danny, tears now streaming from hers and the silent and shocked Jack's eyes away.

Her eyes closed "We will find her, no matter what it takes" she whispered…

**Phew! Now, who can guess who the kidnapper is! Bet you won't until the next chapter! And even then you won't find out what importance she is until later! (wink) And Have a Merry Christmas!**


	2. The Search Begins

**Hello! This chapter you at least find out the name of the kidnapper, and don't worry you will eventually find out haw Danielle was first kidnapped by Vlad in one very emotional chapter. Don't own DP but i do own all the charachters not previously mentioned in past DP episodes.**

Danielle groaned and opened her eyes. Around her everything was white and blurry. Off to the side a person stood watching her intently "Danny?" Danielle muttered.

She heard a snort and closed her eyes "No, my name is Kayla and if you mess with my chances of being favorite then I will make every moment of your life miserable" she said darkly. Danielle's eyes snapped open "Where am I?" she asked.

Quickly she sat up and the brunette glared evilly at her "Your in the foster home of Madam Grey" she said darkly. Danielle stood up in shock where she stumbled and fell to her hands and knees "But I need to leave, I have a family! I need to get back!" she shouted.

Kayla grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up with surprising strength "Look, I may not know who you are but get this straight, _nobody_ leaves the home of Grey and lives to tell the tale, and that's if they don't recapture you and take you back for torture" she said in a deadly voice.

Danielle looked in confusion as Kayla tossed her down to the ground. She then stomped over to a door and motioned for some one to enter.

Slowly four people entered, three being ghosts with tan colored skin. All of them were teens, the first was a boy who had yellow eyes with a plain black outfit and red hair who looked around fourteen.

Another who was a girl had purple eyes and wore a pair of dark colored jeans and a white long sleeved shirt along with flowing black hair who looked around seventeen.

Then the third ghost was a boy as well with a small black base ball cap covering his white hair and a green shirt with camouflage baggy pants and blue eyes who looked around twelve.

Suddenly Danielle's attention was directed to the girl who was the only human, she had a red baseball cap that covered her messy black hair with baby blue eyes that strangely mirrored her own and a blue jacket and baggy blue jeans that almost covered her red sneakers.

Danielle quietly scooted back against the wall, much to the others amusement "Don't worry, we're as captive as you are" the oldest boy said.

He held out a hand to help Danielle stand. Unfortunately she only fell out of weakness but the other boy caught her and helped her to a bed "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. She was in a small room with four beds and a TV that only showed static with a white theme going on.

The oldest boy held out a hand for her to shake "The home of Madam Grey, or in other words a prison for children that she kidnaps, my name is Sam, short for Samuel" he said.

Danielle warily shook his hand out "Danielle" she whispered. Then the others came up "My name is Chuck" the youngest boy said "Jazz" the older girl replied.

Then Sam motioned towards the human girl who hadn't said a thing "And that's Danielle, but she prefers everyone calls her Danni with an I" he said with a smirk. Danni scowled "Well Danielle sounds to girly, and I hate the girly things" she said.

Danielle smirked "Hey I resent that, my name is Danielle" she teased. Danni looked at her in shock "Now that is just weird" she joked. Danielle looked at the others curiously, ignoring Danni's comment "So you three are ghosts?" she asked.

All four of them shook their heads "You kidding? IF we were full ghost then we would be popular here, but no the full ghosts and full humans get popularity while the halfa's get nothing" Chuck said bitterly.

Danielle's eyes widened happily "So me, my brother and the fruitloop who kidnapped me before aren't the only halfa's?" she asked in excitement. Danni's head picked up "You were kidnapped before?" she asked.

Danielle nodded "Yes, I was kidnapped at birth by a halfa and he turned me into a halfa like him but I recently escaped for about a half an hour only to be kidnapped by different people" she said quietly. Danni winced "Well I'm sure we'll get free" she said.

Jazz's head shot up "Especially with Danny Phantom out there now! He defends humans and since we are half human he has to help!" she said. Danielle smiled in triumph "And since I'm here he's definatly going to be searching double time since he saw me get kidnapped the second time" she said.

Danni snorted "And what makes you so important, I'm his cousin" she said proudly. Danielle gasped happily and before Danni knew what was happening the older Fenton had swooped her into a hug "I have _family_!" she said happily.

Danielle fazed out of the grip with surprise on her face "What was that for?" Sam asked. Danielle blushed "Well it's just, I'm Danny Phantom's twin sister who was kidnapped at birth, we found out when I got free and we talked for about ten maybe fifteen minutes" she said.

This time Danielle had the surprised look as Danni grabbed her "Did he mention me?" she asked anxiously. Danielle smiled "Actually he mistook me in ghost form for you, then he mentioned something about you being a clone of him and basically a sister in his heart" she said, slightly twisting the words.

Danni sat on the bed with a happy look "So we are definatly going to escape?" she asked. Danielle grinned "You kidding? Two of us are related to our best hope along with a few others who are powerful as well? I don't have a doubt" she said.

_**Line break**_

Danny paced nervously in his parents lab. He had sent out a small tracker into the zone to pick up on Danielle but five hours later and still no luck. Behind him his parents both stared into space in shock. Shock about what? Danny couldn't tell if it was him being Danny Phantom or the appearance of Danielle.

Suddenly the monitor beeped letting them know that the ghost zone had been completely combed with no human activity anywhere inside it. Danny sighed in frustration and kicked a small device against the wall, pulling slightly at his hair.

He turned to his parents, tears running down his cheeks "Looks like we go to the next place" he said as he pulled out some blue prints. Maddie turned a sad gaze towards him "Where is that" she said in a monotone voice. Danny's fists clenched "Vlad's" he said in disgust.

Jack perked up curiously "What does V-man have to do with this?" he asked. Danny scowled and without warning he shot an ecto blast into the portal. Distinctly Maddie could have heard a voice shout something from the other side.

He then closed it and turned to his parents "Because Vlad Masters is actually a twisted half ghost like me who is the one responsible for kidnapping her in the first place!" he growled, his eyes glowing bright green. Maddie stiffened "He's the Wisconsin ghost, isn't he?" she asked.

Danny nodded as he gathered some basic equipment "Let's go" he whispered.

**Uh oh... (starts singing) Vlad's gonna get his butt kicked!**


	3. Revenge On The Fruitloop

**Don't own DP. And this is one of my least favorites, but my least favorite is coming up. And let me tell you, i don't like the guy in the beginning and trust me, you'll know who i'm talking about.**

Danielle lay on the floor since their wasn't enough beds. Sam had thoroughly insisted she take his bed but she refused. Her mind wondered to what Danny was doing, she could almost imagine him gathering weapons to save her.

She tore away from her thoughts as the door opened and a middle aged man walked in. Danielle held back her disgust for this guy looked filthy and smelled of cigarette smoke.

He then turned to Danielle and smiled to reveal black teeth "You, come with me, the mistress would like to talk to you" he ordered, his voice wheezy. Nervously Danielle followed with the others watching fearfully.

She followed the man up a stair case and into a room filled with kids, clothes, furniture and all sorts of stuff to make a kid or teen happy. Then she stopped as a woman came up to them with a sweet smile on her face. Danielle felt confused, she remembered Jazz telling her that this lady was to be feared?

She looked so nice. Then Danielle felt the stinging of an ecto blast hit her from the side. She glared as she looked over to Kayla who smirked innocently, twirling the blaster in question in her hands. Madam Gray glared at Danielle, making her shiver "You are a halfa?" she asked coldly.

Now Danielle knew the reason to fear her as she remained still. The woman advanced on her and Danielle carefully studied her surroundings for a way to escape. She caught sight of a door off to the side and just as Gray was about to grab her she ran to the side and out the door.

To her delight it led outside. However her joy was short lived as the elder man chased after her. Fearfully Danielle ran through the ally. However before she got out of it the man grabbed her with anti ghost cloth and covered her mouth.

He remained still as three people passed on the other side of the street. Danielle felt tears rise in her eyes as she recognized them. Desperately she tried to scream out against the cloth as she tried to reach her family that stood across the street.

She then felt a shock in her back and with out warning she felt herself sliding into blackness "Nobody _escapes_…" she heard the man whisper.

_**Line break**_

Danny halted on the street he was on. Him and his family were still heading towards Vlad's mansion in Amity, after they left Jazz at home of course. He faintly heard some struggling and he scanned his surroundings "What is it Danny?" Jack asked, snapping him out of focus.

Danny shook his head and listened again but this time everything was silent. He sighed and began walking again "Nothing" he said as they rounded the street to Vlad's mansion. Danny's eyes glowed green as he changed into Danny Phantom.

Angrily the parents tensed as the walked to the door and Danny knocked, his body shaking in anger. Vlad opened the door and stood in shock as Danny flew up and grabbed him roughly, tossing him to the ground "What…" he started.

Suddenly he was met with the sight of two ecto guns in his face "What is going on here!?" he shouted. Danny prepared a powerful ecto blast "Where. Is. Danielle" he growled. Vlad's eyes widened in shock "How did you find out about her?" he asked.

Danny growled "Because Plasmius, she came to me when she got free and we found out we are twins and I know you're the one who kidnapped her a second time!" he said. Vlad laughed "Your joking, she got kidnapped again after she escaped from me? Well that girl certainly has a talent for trouble" he said.

Danny growled as he shot near Vlad causing him to yelp "Where. Is. My. Sister" he growled. Vlad's eyes widened in fear "I don't know! She got free from me and I figured just let her go, she's as useless as her clone was!' he shouted.

Danny's eyes widened "You cloned her as well?" Maddie asked angrily. Vlad scowled as he pushed himself up "No! Daniel don't you get it? You clones are the ones that looked weird because I couldn't get your mid morph DNA but I had unlimited access to Danielle's!" he growled.

Danny's eyes widened "So Danni is actually a clone of Danielle?" he said. Vlad scowled and brushed dirt off himself "Yes but neither knows it, now I ask you, what are you doing here!?" he screamed.

Danny glared at him "Danielle has been kidnapped and now that you mention it I haven't heard from Danni in ages, So I ask YOU, do you know where they are?" he asked dangerously. Vlad sighed "If I did then I probably wouldn't be so confused about this would I?" he asked darkly.

Danny released him, tears once more falling from his eyes. Jack put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay, we'll find them both" he comforted.

Danny shook in anger "I just can't believe I was so careless too lose them, I should have made Danny stay but she was so intent on scoping the world and I can't believe I let Danielle get captured…" he said quietly.

Maddie scooped him into a hug while Vlad watched, guilt clearly written on his face "We will find them Danny, don't start blaming yourself" she said.

Vlad then stepped forward "If you want, both girls and you _do_ feel like family to me, believe or not and I really can't stand to see you in pain, so I'd be willing to help" he said. Danny cocked an eyebrow, which didn't quite work with the teary eyes "What would you be able to do?" he asked bitterly.

Vlad sighed "Danni and Danielle are not the only ones who have gone missing, all ghosts in the ghost zone who are under eighteen have vanished, along with many human children under that age, I believe that a should help before you meet the same fate because that would make it so I would have to defend Amity so that I would have a clear conscience" he said with a shiver.

Danny frowned "Wait, you mean that I could be targeted by these people?" he asked. Vlad's eyes widened along with the two parents "No you are not acting as bait!" they said.

Vlad looked thoughtful "If you want so that you don't act as bait I can set up cameras at the major teen hangouts for suspicious activity along with getting some of my ghostly minions to patrol" he said.

Danny paused before sighing in defeat "Fine" he said quietly.

**So could you tell who i was talking about (shivers) mister kidnap Danielle. And drat, Danny was so close to finding Danielle, stupid Jack had to inturupt him, shame.**


	4. The Secrets Out

**Don't own DP. Now this is one of my favorite chapters where Dash gets what's coming to him. **

Danielle woke up with intense pain shooting through her body. She saw the other four halfa's staring at her nervously "She's awake!" Chuck said loudly.

Danielle groaned and sat up on the bed she was on "What happened" she said as she tried to sit up. Sam stopped her "It's probably best if you don't move" he said. Danielle nodded blankly and quit trying to get up "What happened?" she muttered.

Danielle winced "This is why we told you not to escape" she said simply. Danielle suddenly felt wide awake "I saw Danny! He was with his parents heading towards Vlad's mansion! He would never go there willingly which means he's looking!" she said out of the blue.

Danni's face lit up in hope "That's great news!" she said. Sam smiled gently as Jazz and Chuck went to sit over on the other side of the room "You know, you've got some guts, no other kid has made it out the door" he said.

Danielle shrugged, her eyes flashing green "That's because she's never dealt with me before" she said in determination. Danni smiled in triumph "I agree, we will get out of here and show 'Madam Gray that nobody messes with a Phantom" she said.

Danielle smiled and squeezed her hand "Or a Fenton?" she asked.

Danni smiled back "Or a Fenton" she confirmed.

_**Line break**_

Danny quietly scanned the crowds, tensing whenever his ghost sense went off. Of course he couldn't do a thing because they were Vlad's minions flying around. He was at school and after Vlad had mentioned it he couldn't believe how many people were missing!

Danny mentally chided himself for not noticing. A warm hand then wrapped around his and he turned to see Sam scanning his face anxiously "Are you alright Danny?" she asked. Danny winced "No" he whispered. Sam sighed "It's like your parents said, you can't blame yourself" she said.

Danny sighed "I know" he said quietly. Tucker went to his other side and lightly punched his shoulder "Hey dude, maybe if you tell us what's wrong we can help! Did your parents find out about your ghost half?" he joked.

Danny's eyes flashed green "Worse" he muttered angrily as his ghost sense went off again. Sam winced "Ghost time?" she asked. Danny shook his head "No, they are helping" he said. Sam and Tucker exchanged startled glances "Danny what is going on?" Sam asked.

Jazz suddenly came up out of nowhere "I would like to know as well, what have you and mom and dad been up to?" she asked strictly. Danny clenched his fists "You guys want to know so badly?" he asked.

They nodded "Fine, I met my twin sister who had been kidnapped by Plasmius and my parents never told me about but when I found out she was a halfa, a ghost attacked and she was kidnapped during the fight and appears to have vanished off the face of the earth once more!" he shouted.

The crowd around them looked in shock at the young boy who's eyes glowed a bright green. Sam opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Unfortunately the moment was ruined as two people appeared that Danny did _not_ want to see.

On one side Lancer opened his class room and watched the scene quietly while Dash walked up and forced Danny to face him "Hey Fenton I don't know why you made the crowd stop but if any one is going to attract attention it's gonna be me!" he shouted.

Lancer stepped out as Dash swung his fist at Danny. However a gasp escaped from the crowd as Fenton, weak scrawny Fenton! Grabbed Dash's wrist. Danny looked up with his eyes glowing bright green "You know what Dash?" he asked the startled jock.

Dash yelped as his wrist cracked from being bent backwards "I am not in the mood for your bullying, and quite honestly I am sick of dealing with it" he said.

All the students and teachers now watched in shock "Quite honestly I could've crushed you any time so if you want to walk out with you limbs intact then leave. Me. Alone" he said dangerously before releasing the jock. Dash held his injured wrist looking stupidly at the teen turned to leave.

Then him being as stupid as he was went and punched Danny's back, making him fly into the lockers. Danny scowled and his fists lit up in a green glow "Fine you want to know why I took the attention?" he asked quietly.

Dash took an involuntary step back as did all of the students, including Sam, Tuck, and Jazz "I just recently that my twin sister I never knew about had returned only for her to get kidnapped after just a few minutes" he said angrily, his body shaking.

Dash sneered nervously "And what's so important about a loser like her?" he taunted. Danny turned around releasing an ecto blast out of anger. Dash ducked leaving his hair singed.

The crowd stared in shock at the young boy "Well for your information _Dash_, I'm not a loser or a geek of any of those stupid things, I'm a hero and I won't. let. My. Sister. _Down_" he said.

Suddenly everyone scrambled back in shock as two rings appeared around Danny's waist leaving an enraged Danny Phantom in his place. Dash's face fell in horror as he realized he had been beating up his idol.

Danny turned to Jazz "Jazz tell mom and dad that I'm looking for Danielle _my way_, and don't worry about my secret because they know as well" he said before flying out. Jazz turned to Sam who was hitting her forehead "He is such an idiot" Tucker muttered.

Sam then turned to the crowd "there is nothing to see here so move out unless you want to meet my boot!" she lashed out. Everyone instantly ran out of the halls leaving the trio and Lancer "But…Danny, he…what?" he stuttered.

Jazz sighed "Please Mr. Lancer, My brother is a hero and he is really upset over Danielle to the point where him and my parents haven't said a thing to any of us which for him is unusual" she said. Lancer sighed "I'll make sure to excuse you four for the rest of the day" he said.

Jazz nodded and pulled the rest of the teens out the door to her car.

**Now, for those of you who were confused, Danny told Sam about Danielle but Jazz and Tucker didn't know. But Sam thought it was Danielle the clone he was talking about, not an actual sister.**


	5. Kidnapped Phantom

**don't own DP. This time I am giving you guys a special treat, two chapters combined into one. Of course it's mainly because the next two chapters are really short. And just for the record, this is my most least favorite chapter (covers eyes).**

Danielle looked at the small group around her "Okay it is taking Danny way to long to find us so we need to figure out a plan out of here" she said as she cradled her arm that was in a home made sling.

Jazz snorted "Yeah because running out the doors for the second time and seeing how far you can get only proved to be an easy way to break your arm" she said sarcastically. Danielle winced "Well how was I supposed to know she'd have kids guarding the door?" she whined.

Sam chuckled and gave her a small hug "Don't worry about it" he said. Danielle sighed "But we do need to figure out a way out of this because knowing Danny he'll do something stupid" Danni said. Chuck rolled his eyes "What stupid thing could he do?" he asked.

Danni looked at him blankly "Your talking to a guy who was going to let himself be a ghost hunters prisoner in order to save me from a lunatic" she said. Danielle's eyes widened "Oh no…" she whispered. Sam shot her a worried look "What's wrong?" he asked.

Danielle fidgeted nervously "Think, what's the one stupid thing a person could pull when dealing with a kidnapper?" she asked. The others stared at her blankly "Offer yourself up as bait!" Danielle finished. Danni's eyes widened "We're doomed" she said.

Jazz chuckled nervously "But he's not that stupid, is he?" she asked.

The two girls exchanged looks "He is" both Fenton's said.

_**Line break**_

Danny soared towards the park with determination shining in his eyes. When he got to the park he leaned against an old tree to think of a plan. Suddenly a twig snapped from his left. Danny carefully listened, he knew these people were watching, he could almost sense their eyes on him.

Suddenly an ecto blast hit him away from the tree and into another. Danny touched his side and groaned as he looked down to see green blood oozing between his fingers. He gasped as another surprise blast hit him. Momentarily he chided himself for not paying attention as he launched through the trees looking for the attacker.

His brows joined in puzzlement at his lack of ghost sense. His thoughts halted as another blast caused him to tumble out of the sky. Danny groaned, feeling pain all over. He saw a filthy old man walking towards him and he quickly did the only thing he could think off.

He made an ecto blast shoot up into the sky where it exploded for all to see.

Danny the saw the man hit him with something that sent a shock through his entire body "You know Phantom, you're the hardest kid I've had to kidnap" the man said as Danny blacked out.

_**Line break**_

Danielle paced the room nervously while the other four watched her with amused expressions "Might as well give up, your not getting out of here" Chuck said. Danielle opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by Madam Gray's angry scream from above.

All of them froze to listen "_How dare you kidnap him! You realize he's on the news with exactly who he is! Add to that he sent a message to his friends! Besides you know I hate halfa's!" _she shouted.

The five exchanged startled looked and Danielle's hand absently went to her broken left arm "Who did she kidnap?" she asked herself quietly. They heard a thud "_Unfortunately we have no choice but to keep him here with the others leaving a giant chance for us to be caught!" _the voice above them yelled.

The heard another thud "_Well I thought you would jump at someone this famous_!" they heard the filthy man shout. Another scream made them wince "_Just get that disgusting abomination out of my sight_!" she shouted.

Danielle winced as they heard a body then being dragged, obviously they weren't being very nice to whoever had been kidnapped. They remained silent as they heard the man approach the stairs "You guards down their, open the door so I don't have to go near those creatures" he said.

Danni's eyes flashed in anger as the door opened. The five stayed back, not wanting to see the angry man. Suddenly as they heard him toss the poor unconscious person down the steps Danielle felt a bad feeling grow in her stomach.

She then heard the person fall to the bottom of the steps and Danielle paled as the guards tossed in an unconscious teen with raven hair, and he was bleeding all over the place.

_**Line break**_

Sam angrily paced in the Fenton's living room "I can't believe Danny would do that!" she screeched. Maddie was looking through some notes "Sam! Stop it, Danny didn't give himself up as bait!" she shouted. Sam stopped and the three teens looked at her in shock "What?" they asked.

Maddie sighed and pulled out an advanced looking color coded sheet "You said the blast was blue correct?" she asked. Tucker nodded "Which is strange because why didn't he just use a green blast?" he asked.

Maddie sighed "It's a system we came up with, I knew Danny would do something stupid so he was suppose to send out a blast to determine his plan or to alert us of danger, blue means he was ambushed" she said.

Then she looked down at the list again "Now can you kids calmly explain what shade of blue it was? Dark or light?" she asked. Jazz sighed "Dark, and I mean dark blue" she said. Maddie's eyes widened in fear as her sheet floated to the floor "What's wrong mom?" Jazz asked.

Jack shot a surprisingly nervous look out the window "That means Danny's injured, bad" he said quietly.

**Ouch, what are Danielle and Danny going to do now? And exactly how 'bad' is Danny hurt? And have a Happy New Years! And also I apologize if I am slightly lax in the update department but at the moment I am going through a bit of a ...fallout, with my family and let's just say that I'm sufferin g of poor self image with all the 'jokes' they make about me, but I should be updating quickly as soon (or if) t ever gets over and I can convince them to back off. But until then have a happy holiday and try not to go to crazy in the new year craze!**


	6. Plans For The Halfa

**Don't own DP, and this chapter you figure out exactly what Madam Gray's big issue is, including her plans for Danny...**

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes, his body felt as though it was on fire and pulsing even more pain throughout. His head spun dizzingly as he looked at the room. Around him was a pure white room where five figures where talking in the corner.

Danny tried to move but gasped in pain, alerting the five to his presence "Danny!" one of them shouted in relief.

Danny looked at the person and his eyes widened as he recognized both her and the person by her "Danni? Danielle?" he asked weakly, putting his hand to his head. Danielle motioned for the other three behind her to follow "Come on, Sam I need you to help me check him over for any fatal injuries" she ordered.

Nervously Danny scanned the room "Sam's here?" he asked fearfully. Danni rolled her eyes "Not your Sam, actually it's kinda funny because there are three other people here, Sam short for Samuel, Jazz shot for Jasmine, and Chuck short for Chuckie" she said.

Danny looked warily at the three and tried to get up again, gasping as pain once more flooded his body. Danielle put her hand on his shoulder "Easy Danny, your hurt really bad" she said gently. Danny groaned "What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

Danielle winced "We have been kidnapped by Madam Gray and she has a grudge against halfa's" she said. Danny winced "Their was a guy who ambushed me…" he muttered.

A dark look crossed all five of the teens faces "HE is her assistant, a cruel man who loves to torture" Danielle said darkly, her hand moving to a sling on her arm. Danny winced "What happened?" he asked in concern, his head spinning.

Danni smirked at her "She found out the hard way of what happens when you try to escape the same way twice, the first time resulting in a shock and the second in a broken arm" she said. Danielle pouted "I told you! I didn't know about the guards outside the door!" she said.

She turned her attention to Danny as he struggled to sit up. Chuck forced him back to the ground "Look, Phantom, listen to your sisters because you were hurt really bad and quite frankly I don't think you will be moving more than a couple of inches for the next little while" he said roughly.

Danielle sighed "Please Danny? Just stay still and we'll work on bandaging your injuries" she said. Danny sighed "Your more stubborn than mom" he muttered. Sam chuckled as he took out a hidden roll of gauze from his shirt "You have no idea" he teased.

Danielle blushed at the comment as Danni removed Danny's shirt. Jazz let out a whistle "Wow he _really _liked torturing you" she said. Danny looked at his chest and saw he had received several gashes randomly placed on his chest.

Sam winced as he began to wrap it up "Your lucky that there are more halfa's here, if you were on your own then you would be doomed" he said. Danny's eyes widened "You guys are halfa's?" he asked. Sam gave him a mock salute "At your service" he teased.

Danny winced as he tightened the bandages once they were finished wrapping his chest. Then he turned to Danielle and Danni "Okay I need you two to help me sit him up against the wall, gently" he ordered.

Both girls nodded and together they gently helped Danny sit up against the wall where he was able to observe the room "Wow, what's this ladies deal with white?" he asked. Chuck rolled his eyes "She thinks that two much white will make us insane" he stated plainly.

Then Danny caught sight of where he had been laying and just as they had said blood had pooled onto the white floor. Danielle followed his gaze "We would have bandaged you up earlier but it was Sam's idea to wait till you were awake so that we could at least determine if you had a concussion" she said, turning a questioning glance towards Sam who nodded slowly.

Danny sighed, missing the nod "Well, I guess now we wait to be rescued?" he asked. Danielle sighed "Only one problem, you were the only one who knows" she said.

This time it was Danny's turn to grin weakly "Not exactly, for one I told my parents and they are searching along with my sister and two best friends, and I sent out a code saying I had been ambushed then add to that I just recently revealed my secret to the whole town trying to find you which means that if I vanish every one will be on the look out" he said.

Danielle gasped "You revealed your secret to everyone for me? But you seemed so worried about it before" she said. Danny smiled "Yeah but when family is threatened then I go to the extremes, right Danni?" he asked. Danni looked like she had a difficult time trying not to punch him.

Danielle sighed "Well, all we can do is hope" she said.

_**Line break**_

Sam stared nervously at Tucker who was looking through dozens of sites for information. They had been forced to move down to the lab when more people had arrived to help. Sam looked around and found an ungothlike smile creep onto her face.

Lancer, Valerie, Mr. Grey, her parents, Tucker's parents, Dash, and Star had all shown up to help locate Danny. Of course more people (like Paulina) wanted to help but they stopped letting people join the rescue party.

But naturally that stirred up several other rescue parties all with one thing in mind, find Danny. Even Vlad had split off and gathered his ghost minions to form a separate mission led by Skulker. Then all Danny and Danni's ghostly allies formed together for their own search party.

Sam sighed, they just had to find Danny! Behind her Valerie walked up "You guys find anything online yet?" she asked. Sam shook her head "Not yet but I know that with the fifty something search parties going on that we will find Danny!" she said.

Suddenly Tucker sat up "Hey guys look at this!" he said. He put an image of a sweet looking woman. Valerie gasped "That's my aunt, she's really sweet! Every time she comes over she always has a different kind of sweet for me!" she said.

Tucker shook his head "She may look sweet on the outside but not on the inside" he said gravely. Maddie stepped up "what do you mean?" she asked warily.

Tucker showed a couple of pages of words on the screen "Apparently she is famous in the kidnappers world, according to these links that only a true hacker could get she kidnaps kids and sells them to others for them to use as black mail and ransom" he said.

Damon Grey gasped "But that doesn't sound like Carla" he said. Jazz snorted "And you guys wouldn't have expected my brother to be Danny Phantom" she said dryly. Damon backed down in acceptance "So does she have a list saying who she kidnapped?" Lancer asked.

Tucker typed something and brought up a giant list of people. Slowly he scrolled down a list saying humans "Well I don't see Danny's name in humans" he said. Then he strangely came to a list saying ghosts.

Sam stopped him "Wait a second! Poindexter? Young Blood? _Ember_? she capturing teen and kid ghosts as well!?" she asked. Tucker feverishly scrolled down farther till he reached a list of six people labeled 'filthy half breeds' and Sam gasped at three names on it.

The room froze "She has got Danni, Danielle, and our Danny?" Jazz asked in shock. Tucker's hand shook as he clicked on a link next to the six names. It showed a video with a cruel looking version of the sweet lady they found earlier.

Sam gulped as she motioned towards a motionless figure behind her "_If my buyers would listen I have managed to get a new abomination, now I understand that no one likes these creatures but be notified that I have captured the famous Danny Phantom_" she said.

Sam gasped as a light lit the room revealing Danny unconscious and bleeding all over "_Please take this filth from me or else I am sicking my minion to torture him to death_" she said.

A dark scowl crossed her face as a filthy man came into view advancing on Danny "_And remember, I don't care about this bag of filth who this town has the guts to call hero_" she sneered. Sam gasped as the man behind her kicked Danny, hard before the screen went black.

Everyone was shaking in fear and or anger "Danny…" Sam whispered.

**(gulps) Danny is a dead man, er, ghost, er halfa...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Contact Made

**Don't own DP, and it looks like things are starting to turn around, they have more info so who knows what will happen.**

Danielle sighed as she looked back over at her brother, he had passed out a while ago, a feat that was near impossible for the rest of them. But then again they hadn't been tortured. Danielle shivered at the thought, Danny couldn't go with out shivering in pain every few minutes.

Even in sleep he still shivered in pain. Of course Danni and Sam had argued over whose bed he gets. Eventually Sam won the fight so Danny was lying in his bed.

Suddenly a light blush crept into Danielle's cheeks at the thought of Sam, she hadn't even seen his human form, something in the walls prevented them from turning either ghost or human depending on what they were when they had been captured and thrown into the room.

But Danny was the only one who had been severely injured. After he passed out Sam had checked for fatal injuries and found none, though he had discovered a broken rib. Danielle sighed as she looked blankly into space.

They had given up on escaping in favor of waiting for the rescue parties "_Danielle_" a voice rang out. Danielle shot up with her eyes narrowed "_What_?" she said with her mind, her tone icy.

It was an ability she had gained for her and Plasmius to talk telepathically when close "_Oh thank goodness, where are you so I can pass the message to Maddie_?" he asked. Danielle's eyes widened "_What_!?" she thought.

She heard a thoughtful sigh "_Seeing young Daniel's reaction to your disappearance has spurred me to help find you, but now that Daniel has been kidnapped as well I have no choice but to help rescue you two_" he said.

Danielle sighed "_We are about six blocks from your house, a Madam Gray has kidnapped many people and has a grudge against the six halfa's she has captured_" she thought back. She smirked at Vlad's thought gasp thing "_There are four others_?" he asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes "_Me, Danny, Danni with an I, Samuel, Chuckie, and Jasmine_" she thought back. She heard a brief pause "_Anything else I should know_?" he asked.

Danielle frowned worriedly as she looked at Danny "_Danny's hurt, bad, when they brought him here they threw him down a set of stairs after torturing him, he also has a broken rib and can't move, I would relay the message but Danny passed out a while ago, most likly due to a minor concussion_" she relayed, her thoughts wavering.

Again silence "_So he's really injured_?" he thought.

Danielle sighed "_He said he feels fine but I can just tell, he needs medical help, though we managed to get him to the point where he can survive for a little_" she thought back before cutting off contact.

_**Line break**_

Maddie hung up the phone and faced the nervous crowd that had gathered behind her "I've had word from Vlad, he found a way to contact Danielle" she said. Sam stepped forward "So what, does he have their coordinates?" she asked anxiously.

Maddie sighed "All he got was they were about five blocks from his mansion, Madam Gray is the one responsible, there are six halfa's in all, and Danny…" she stopped. Jazz felt her heart beat pick up "What about Danny, mom?" she asked.

Maddie took a deep breath "Danny's there, but he's injured and Danielle is afraid he needs medical attention, he also has a slight conccusion and he's unconscious" she said quietly. A silence fell on the room "We need to split up and look" Sam said.

Jazz shook her head "I think we need to stick together, this lady brought down Danny so imagine what she can do to us" she said. Dash let out a sigh "I still can't believe I kept beating up my idol, and now I'm going to save him?" he said questioningly.

Lancer covered his eyes "Danny is counting on us, we need to stay together" he said. Pamela Manson shook her head "No, if there is one thing we Manson's are good at it creating rallies, my husband and I will rally the towns support to help Daniel get out of there" she said.

Sam gave her parents a hug "Thanks mom, thanks dad" she said.

**Ah how sweet, Sam is finally getting along with her parents. Not to mention Vlad now has lower coordinates, will it be enough to find the two halfa's in time?**


	8. Plans For Escape

**Don't own DP. Here it is, the chapter where you finally find out how Danielle was truly kidnapped. You also find out Chuck, Jazz, and Sam's stories on things and where they lived before being kidnapped.**

Danielle looked at the boy sitting across from her. They were the only two up at the moment "Are you sure they are coming to rescue us?" Sam asked. Danielle smiled "I got contact with my old kidnapper and he's helping Danny's, er, mine and Danny's parents, to get us free" she said.

Sam sighed "Well I'll be glad when this nightmare is over" he said. Danielle's face fell "Where will you go?" she asked.

Sam sighed and looked at the other four "You see Chuck and your 'sister'? They were the first to be brought in together, they had been living off the streets and stumbled across each other and had become traveling buddies, both with no place to go" he said.

Then he turned to Jazz "Jazz on the other hand comes from a rich family, but two years ago they cast her out to live on her own with no food or money or anything, just because she's half ghost" he explained.

Then he turned to Danielle "Then there's me, both my parents died in a car accident shortly after I was born and that's when I got my ghost powers, from there I was shoved from foster home to foster home but nobody wanted to keep the freaky boy, then I decided to run away from the foster homes and wound up here the next night" he said sadly.

Danielle wiped a tear from her eye "My story is when I was a baby I was kidnapped, everyday the man would tell me one small fact about my family, thought often it was old news" she said softly.

She looked towards the others "Vlad gave me a choice to use his ghost portal and run, but in reality I tripped and turned it on, it was all part of is plan to make me the perfect half ghost daughter" she said.

She then turned to Danny who hadn't woken up "Then I got free and the first place I went was the park where Danny found me, we found out we were twins but then a ghost showed up and I was knocked out, next thing I know I'm in here" she said.

Sam grabbed her shoulder "Well, at least when you get out you'll have a place to go" he said.

Danielle's face lit up "What if you guys stayed with us? According to Vlad mom would be willing to let her worst enemy stay in the house if they needed it, and since you guys are friends then I'm sure you'll have a home with us!" she said excitedly.

Sam smiled lightly "I'd like that, a lot" he said. Danielle leaned over towards him "I would too" she said lightly. Both leaned closer "_Danielle_" Vlad called. Danielle shot up like a rocket, much to Sam's dismay "_What's up_?" she thought, cursing his timing.

Vlad sighed "_Your parents are on their way, we have several trackers locked onto the location but we need a distraction inside_" he informed. Danielle sighed as well "_That'll be tricky, last time I tried to leave the room I got a broken arm_" she told him.

Vlad groaned "_You didn't tell me you had a broken arm_!" he said. Then he sighed "_Oh well, that was just you trying to escape, you and the others need to try to get Daniel and run_" he demanded.

Danielle looked nervously over at her brother who was breathing harshly "_Right now I don't think that's an option_" she told him. Sam looked at her curiously _"Look I know it may be bleak, is he up yet_?" he asked.

Danielle closed her eyes "_He hasn't gotten back up since he passed out, it's been who knows how long and he's still out cold and I think he's getting worse, he might have an injury we don't know about_" she told him.

She heard a sigh "_Well, do what you can, your parents have the block surrounded but we don't know exactly what building, they have something messing with the trackers_" he relayed to her. Danielle groaned as she broke away from the contact.

Nervously she shot Danny a look before turning to Sam "It was Vlad, my parents have the block surrounded but they can't figure out which building" she said. Sam frowned "Which means that we have to grab the others and see if we can be seen?" he questioned.

Danielle nodded as she moved to wake up the others, Sam following her lead. Soon they had all but Danny awake and they had explained the situation. She then turned to Danny "But what do we do with my brother? It'll be hard to carry him" she said.

Sam walked over "One thing your forgetting, we are half ghost which means we are stronger than normal" he said. Danielle smiled at him as he lightly transferred the unconscious halfa to his back.

Danielle then turned towards the door "Let's do this" she said.

_**Line break**_

Maddie shivered in nervous fear, they had gathered all of Amity Park to circle the block and they were just waiting for the six young halfa's to appear. The way Danielle made it sound, Danny seemed quite injured. Maddie's heart clenched, Danny would be alright, just look at the stuff he's gotten through before!

Maddie sighed, by her Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Jack all flanked her as they watched a mysterious ally with a door at the end. They had chosen that place because it seemed foreboding and Maddie just had a feeling it was the place.

Unfortunately police had ordered they couldn't just barge in. Maddie turned her gaze towards the shadows near her. She couldn't see the hidden people but she knew that Valerie and her father along with Sam and Tucker's parents were nearby.

Also close by was the cheer squad and football team from her sons school. Then Maddie's mind turned towards the biggest thing on her mind…Danielle. She had thought she was dead, she could still remember the night she was taken.

It was the night she and Jack had vowed to hunt ghosts forever more.

_**Flashback**_

_Maddie woke up to here her two newest children crying. She still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have twins! Slowly she got out of bed, trying not to move her husbands giant form. She walked lightly down the hall to the two baby's room. _

_Time seemed to slow as she reached for the handle and a chuckle filled the room on the other side. Maddie froze for a second until she heard the chuckle again. Fearfully Maddie yanked open the door and saw a ghost with fangs and a white cape holding Danielle who was crying. _

_Maddie stared in horror "What are you?" she asked in horror as she saw the thing float up. The thing chuckled, it's eyes glowing an evil red "Why Maddie, I am the very thing you research so intensely" he said, his voice full of amusement. _

_Maddie felt her heart clench "You're a ghost?' she whispered. The ghost laughed "Yes and I am taking what I came for" he said, Danielle bundled in his arms. Maddie took a look at her daughter before running forward to kick the ghost. _

_She stared in horror as her foot went through "Good by, my dear" he said, launching a strange pink blast at her. Maddie cried out in anguish as she hit the wall and the ghost vanished from view. Outside lightning flashed as she got up and stumbled to the two cribs. _

_One was completely empty while the other held blankets and such. Maddie frantically looked around "Danny?" she whispered. She looked around but couldn't see her son. Suddenly the door opened to reveal her two year old daughter dragging something "Mommy?' she asked. _

_Maddie whirled around in fright "Daddy put Danny in my woom" she said. Maddie gasped in relief at her son laying peacefully on the blanket her son was sleeping on. Maddie scooped both children into a hug as her tears flowed down her face "Mommy what's wong?" Jazz asked. _

_Maddie held her two remaining children tighter "Danielle" she whispered in distress._

_**End Flashback**_

Maddie wiped the tear from her cheek, she had lost a child then and she wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. She had told Jack in the morning their daughter had been kidnapped by a ghost and ever since then they vowed to hunt ghosts until they found out what happened to their daughter.

But of course their aggression just got in the way and they helped their daughter get kidnapped once more.

Again Maddie combed the faces of those around her with a thought, she would not ever let her children down again, even if it were to kill her. And she would get her baby girl back!

**(Sniffs) makes me want to just cry! I don't know who has it worse, Danielle not ever getting to meet her family or Maddie knowing her daughter had been kidnapped by one of her best friends! And then _helping_ in her second kidnapping!**


	9. Seeking Freedom

**Don't own DP. This is the final chapter, no sequels planned as of yet, maybe someday. Don't want to say much more though and spoil it!**

Danielle's hand reached slowly towards the doorknob. When she touched it she turned to everyone who showed confidence in their face. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob, opening the door roughly.

Outside the guards stared in shock "Charge!" Danielle called. Together the five halfa's stampeded up the stairs, Sam keeping Danny close. Danielle burst into the door where everyone looked in shock. Danielle's fist lit up with ecto energy "Run if you want to live" she threatened.

Of course she wouldn't kill anyone but it still got everyone stampeding. Together the halfa's took off towards the door when Danielle felt the painful sting of an ecto gun. She turned around to see Kayla grinned madly at her.

Danielle gritted her teeth and launched a fierce ecto blast, knocking the weapon out of a startled young woman's hand. They then ran for the door and raced out. Unfortunately as they exited the deserted ally five consecutive ecto blasts hit them all causing them to stumble and Danny to go flying from Sam's back.

Danielle flared up her hands in energy as her and Danni turned to their ghostly form. Around them Madam Gray's minion surrounded them. It was mainly the kids who wanted to be kidnapped, along with the ghosts who just happened to be enemies of Danny's.

Danielle glared at them, inching closer to Danny as Madam Gray came out. She smiled slyly as Danny groaned and opened his eyes. Danielle walked towards him, not taking her eyes off the cruel lady.

She carefully helped Danny to his feet "Danny, we escaped and our parents are some where near, Vlad said the block was surrounded but it's not, right now Madam Gray has got us surrounded" she explained. Danny nodded feebly.

He suddenly let out a cry of pain as one of the kids shot him back with an ecto blaster. Danielle stared in horror as he fell to the feet of the filthy man. The five halfa's watched in horror as he yanked Danny by the hair to stand.

Danny's winced in pain but didn't make a sound. Sam glared as the man held an ecto blaster to his head "So, we offer you care and this is how you treat us? Running away?" he asked. Chuck snorted angrily "Oh yeah, breaking an arm and torture are perfectly good care" he said.

The man cocked the gun and Danny closed his eyes. Danielle lowered her head "What do you want" she said quietly. Madam Gray laughed "We want for you six mistakes to leave existence" she said. Danielle looked fearfully as all the young kids trained ecto weapons on them.

Suddenly the man tossed Danny into Danielle's arms where he groaned feebly. Danielle smirked "Well, I think your forgetting something" she said. Madam Gray shook her head "Not that I know of" she said sweetly.

Danielle smiled brightly "Actually you forgot that in this town they support Danny Phantom!" she shouted. Her voice echoed in the empty buildings. Madam Gray chuckled insanely "But who would want to rescue a freak like you?" she taunted.

Danielle opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted "Don't you _dare _talk about my children like that!" a woman called. Danny's face shot up in joy as a woman in blue hazmat tackled Gray to the ground "Mom?' he asked weakly.

The lady gave the six halfa's a small smile "Sorry we're late" she said. Suddenly the ecto blasters whirred into life and Danielle ducked as she heard them go off. Suddenly she looked around and saw they were in a shield held by a giant Wolf.

Outside the shield had become a confusing tangle of people grabbing the angry kids. Finally the confusion ended and Sam saw several people holding a startled Madam Gray. Sam stepped up, a frown clear on his face "It's over Madam Gray, you've lost" he said.

Madam Gray narrowed her eyes as some officers escorted her away "Somehow I don't think so" she said. Sam then turned nervously to Danielle as did the other halfa's "Is Danny okay?" they all asked. Danielle looked at her brother who was leaning against her, he looked about to pass out again.

Danielle then felt a hand on her shoulder "We'll get him to a hospital" she said lightly. Danielle smiled "Mom?" she asked. Maddie nodded before hugging her daughter "Yes Danielle" she whispered.

Danielle smiled before turning to the halfa's behind her "Well, if I go home with you there is one matter of business to be taken care of, these four are completely homeless…" she started, her tone hopeful.

Suddenly Vlad Masters stepped up "I've taken care of it, Maddie I realize your house is much to small for all these kids who would be unwanted every where else..." he said. Jazz glared "We are not going with you!" she stated.

Vlad smiled "So I bought the house next to you purely for their use along with furniture and food and all that" he stated. Everyone looked at him with a smile.

Danny looked up gratefully at the elder halfa "Thanks, uncle Vlad" he said before finally passing out again.

_**Line break**_

Danielle smiled as her brother opened his eyes. They were in a hospital and he had been out for hours. Around her stood the other four halfa's, still in ghost form. Danny groaned when he opened his eyes "Great, a hospital" he muttered.

Danni rolled her eyes "Better then being kidnapped" she said. Danielle smiled at him "Sam, Jazz, and Chuck were just about to show us their human forms" she said. Danny slowly sat up in interest "For a moment I was starting to doubt you had human forms" he said.

Jazz laughed lightly as two light pink rings appeared around her waist. Jazz's black pants and white top inverted to white pants and black top while her purple eyes turned brown and her black hair became a strange white.

She flashed a white smile "Of course it's weird that my human form looks more like a ghost" she joked. Chuck laughed at her as two light green rings appeared around his waist.

Danielle watched curiously as his camouflage baggy pant and green shirt became blue while his blue eyes turned green and his white hair turned dark, almost blackish, brown. Finally his black baseball cap became white.

Sam rolled his eyes as two golden rings appeared around his waist. Danielle's breath caught as she saw his plain white outfit and brown hair with his startling sea green eyes. A blush slowly lighted her cheeks.

Then out of habit she returned to her old outfit of white tank top, light blue faded jeans, white tennis shoes and her obnoxiously long hair in the white ribbon. Danni had already been in human form so had no need to change back.

In surprise the halfa's looked at each other before laughing "Well it's nice to know we aren't alone" Danielle joked. Sam intertwined his fingers with her "Yeah it really is" he said.

Unfortunately the apparent kiss was interrupted _again _as Sam Manson ran into the room, giving Danny a hug "Oh Danny, I was so worried about you" she said. Danny smiled dreamily at his friend "Yeah well, I missed you" he said.

Sam punched his shoulder lightly causing him to wince "Big baby" she muttered. Danny smiled, bringing her lips to his "But I'm your big baby" he teased as he pulled her into a kiss, at the same time Danielle pulled her Sam into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Danielle smiled at Sam "I love you Sam" she said. Sam laughed "That's only for my ghost form, my name I go by in human form is Samuel" he said. Danielle lightly punched his shoulder "Well that's my mistake, I guess I'll have to fix that don't I?" she asked.

Swiftly she smiled at Danny who was laughing at the two, Sam also watching the display with a raised eyebrow "Mind if we see you later Danny?" she teased. Danny rolled his eyes, the others having already left when the mushy stuff began "What ever, just don't get kidnapped _again_" he said, his voice sounding annoyed at the again part.

Danielle waved as she turned to her ghost form and took off with Samuel before he could go ghost. Danny smiled, watching his sister fly into the sky. Then he turned to Sam and smiled lightly "I love you" he whispered.

Sam smiled and punched his shoulder "Right back at you, you big baby" she said.

**End at last! Phew, this was one of my longer fics for sure, nineteen pages! But boy oh boy was it worth it! It's one of my favorites and I am definatly going to try to do more and maybe even get some stuff out on how the other three became half ghost. And maybe I'll think of a sequel but no promises!**


End file.
